The Hellfire Club
OOC: On March 8, 2010, almost a year after the Hellfire opened in Leviathan, Sebastian Ricks role-played closing down the club. He sold the building and some of its hybrid pets to Casindra Longcloth, to be the site of her new club, La Belle Morte. ''Requiescat in pacem, ''Hellfire. It was wicked good fun. In the 18th century, the Hellfire Club was a spiderweb of exclusive gatherings for the depraved and hedonistic elite, where persons of quality could mask themselves in secrecy and shadows. Here, they could rub elbows with the rich and powerful, making connections and influencing history, all while indulging in their darkest fantasies, assured their secrets would be kept. In the 21st century, the club has been reborn. Our gods are industry and steel, our rituals a paean to filthy lucre and the siren call of the flesh. So come... enjoy our in-house slaves, and mingle with Leviathan kings. Come revel in our shadows, taste our smoke, let our music infect your blood. Weave your own webs of intrigue, or let the Emcee lend you a hand. But beware of deals with the Hellfire's devil. The price will always ''be high. Scheduled RP Events Nights cancelled until further notice. Group Roles *'Hellfire Emcee: Sebastian Ricks: Your host, the owner and founder of Leviathan's Hellfire Club. Known as both poet and businessman, Mr. Ricks deals in acquisitions--namely, finding that one thing you always wanted, that one thing you desperately need, whether object, person, or service... for a price. A collector of the beautiful, the exotic and grotesque, he also deals in hybrid slaves. Many of them serve in various capacities in the club. His whims are capricious, difficult to predict, and largely based on whatever he finds amusing at the time. A generous friend or dangerous enemy. Sometimes both. *'HFC Manager: '''The seconds of the club. Managers answer to the Emcee only. They have authority to make consent decisions in his absence. All HFC staff answer to the managers and Mr. Ricks. *'HFC Bartender, Waitress, Bouncer: Self-explanatory. Hybrid characters are welcome to apply OOCly, but they will be purchased as slaves (or disguised as one. See Hybrids in Leviathan for RP opportunities). *'Hellfire Pet: '''Hybrids all, the most delicate, exotic, breathtaking slaves in all of Leviathan and Midian combined. Much more than servants, they are works of art, to be treated as priceless objects. For the right price, you can enjoy their company, or even purchase one for your own. All Pets are the exclusive property of the Hellfire Club, ownership papers on file. Damage or steal one at your peril. *'Hellfire VIP:' A title accorded our favorite customers--the wealthy, the powerful, the faction leaders and UAC honchos who make our city "great." May also be accorded to our regulars, to Mr. Ricks' business partners, or to those who are found to be entertaining, amusing, or a good fit for the club's special brand of debauchery. Rules of the Club IC Rules for Employees #Your tips are your own. You will be paid on Fridays. Salary negotiations and advances are solely at the discretion of Mr. Ricks. #Soft drinks are free during your shift. No alcohol or recreational drug use during your shift. You will only get one warning before termination... or something more unpleasant. #Wear your HFC shirt while working at the club. not apply to Pets. #Pets must wear their HFC collar and ID tag at all times, particularly when running errands for the club or traveling on the streets of Leviathan. Carry your papers when you travel. #Treat customers with courtesy and respect... even if you're tossing them out the door. #UAC soldiers, officers, and WU reps are VIPs at all times. All drinks are heavily discounted, and they are allowed first pick of the available Pets for the evening. If they cause trouble, escort them out and notify the managers. Even when asking them to leave, treat them with courtesy. #Always protect the Pets. They are valuable property. #The Hellfire Club deals in secrets. Guard your tongue carefully. OOC Rules for Employees #While the upstairs meeting room and Mr. Ricks' office are ''in theory accessible to all employees of the Club, IC access requires a call-up via IM and permission granted. #No OOC drama. Period. Check it at the door. Rules for Everyone Else #Unless consent is given by the managers or Sebastian Ricks, damage to the club will be voided. Attacks on the premises are fine provided individual consent was given. On event nights, seek consent from the managers before starting a brawl. There may be other RP planned. #The UAC are honored guests in the Hellfire Club. Do not abuse this. The occasional drunken asshole is fine, but remember that your superiors also enjoy the privileges of the Club, and are likely to be pissed if the good times stop because a junior officer abused our courtesy. Application for Employment new applications are being accepted. Hybrids in Leviathan There are rumors, whispered in the right hybrid ears and never shared with humans, about the pounding dark of a warehouse nightclub on the mainland, in Leviathan. The Hellfire Club, they call it, a playground for the Legion and street thugs alike, where the politicians of this new world order can rub elbows with the kingpins of this city's criminal underground. Hybrids are slaves here, servants and toys of the Leviathan elite, property of the Hellfire Club and its hedonistic master. But this club deals in secrets, and things are not always what they seem. OOC information: Sebastian Ricks, owner of the Club, is a man of many masks. His loyalties are complicated and forever in question. There are rumors among certain hybrids (rumors ONLY; they cannot be proved without consent) that he has been known to take on hybrids from Midian City as "slaves" at the club, when in reality they are using it for access to the city and occasional subterfuge. His reasons for doing this are his own. And Mr. Ricks is not to be trusted. These free hybrids masquerading as HFC Pets are given false IDs and papers through the usual Resistance channels, expected to acquire a disguise, and are then allowed to wear the HFC collar, a visual "checkpoint" which allows them to pass with relative freedom, unaccompanied by a human, from Midian to Leviathan via the UAC ferry and to walk the Leviathan streets. They must work at the club for at least part of their visit to the mainland, in order to maintain the ruse.Feel free to "hear" the rumor in any corner you like. Contact Sebastian Ricks or the HFC managers to set up your secret interview. All limits and consent will be honored, but be warned IC that you are placing your trust in a man who may not have your best interests at heart. Because business is business, bonita. And business is ''good. '' Links The Hellfire Club on Flickr category:Factions Category:Locations Category:Businesses